


[VID] Trouble

by bironic



Series: vids by bironic [32]
Category: Interview With the Vampire (1994), Vampire Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Humor, Dysfunctional Relationships, Embedded Video, Fanvids, M/M, Ridiculous, Vampires, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 12:05:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1265890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bironic/pseuds/bironic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because sol_se said she used to love Louis/Lestat, and this song was too fun a match to pass up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[VID] Trouble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [se42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/se42/gifts).



> Music: "I Knew You Were Trouble" by Taylor Swift (edited)  
> Length: 1:56  
> Content notes: Sorta nonconsensual seductive vamp-making.  
> Physical notes: I don't think any.
> 
> Made for sol_se for Festivids 2013-2014.
> 
> I think my fake comment to the original post, made to throw off the scent as if anyone were sniffing around suspecting I might have made this, sums up my thoughts about this pairing: "Oh, Lestat. You make Louis chew on dead wet rats and brood in the rain about how he wishes he could quit you." Since I wasn't able to find any songs with Brokeback Mountain lines, I went with Taylor Swift. (I like most of her singles! So sue me. Nonetheless, sudden dubstep is funny, so I tried to make the corresponding clips funny too.)

Streaming on Vimeo at <https://vimeo.com/84477316>

[Download mp4 (18 MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/watch/4m4u0gys6s4y0km/trouble_bironic.mp4)

 

EDITED LYRICS

Once upon a time  
A few mistakes ago  
I was in your sights  
You got me alone  
You found me  
You bound me  
You bound me-e-e-e-e

I guess you didn't care  
And I guess I liked that  
And when I fell hard  
You took a step back  
Without me  
Without me  
Without me-e-e-e-e-e

And he's long gone  
When he's next to me  
And I realize  
The blame is on me

'Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
Now I'm lying on the cold, hard ground

Oh, oh, oh  
Trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, oh  
Trouble, trouble, trouble

No apologies  
He'll never see you cry  
Pretend he doesn't know  
That he's the reason why  
You're drowning  
You're drowning  
You're drowni-i-i-i-ing

Oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
Now I'm lying on the cold, hard ground

Oh, oh, oh  
Trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, oh  
Trouble, trouble, trouble  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
Trouble, trouble, trouble  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
Trouble, trouble, trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted to <http://bironic.livejournal.com/322149.html>.


End file.
